The End Of An Era
by GotDragonBreath
Summary: Ever wonder what Jacob was thinking when he ran away during Breaking Dawn? Just a little one shot on his feelings of how things have happened. some light cursing


**Hey everybody! Please write a review to let me know what you think!**

**WARNING - Takes place during the Breaking Dawn novel! So if you haven't gotten that far yet, you might not want to read! Thanks!**

He didn't tend to think very much these days. Now his life pretty much consisted of basic instinctual practices. Hunt, eat, sleep and repeat.

No, his brain has pretty much reversed back through the cycle of evolution.

Or that's what everyone thought anyway.

'It's not like I can hide everything though' he thought.

Oh yeah, the other thing that preoccupied his time was running. That activity alone took up half of his days altogether. But why was he running, and where to? He couldn't really decide that reason himself.

I mean, at first clearly it was because of her. Bella. That beautiful fool.

Anyway.

He thinks he's in Canada. Probably Northern Canada because of the cold weather, not that it really bothered him. He never reverts back to his human form anymore. He's just on a mad dash to escape, crossing borders upon borders.

But at least he wasn't in pain anymore. I mean, he is. But he's numbed to it now, like novacaine; a drug.

He once told her that _he_ was a drug. Not a helpful one of course, something lethal that should be eradicated from her system.

Huh.

Life's funny like that. He himself would have been the sun, while _he_ was a drug and what does she choose? The drug. Like every other stupid teenager out there. Only her drug was not quite that literal in its meaning.

He knew he was hurting is family, his dad especially. He was alone now. But he just couldn't turn around yet, not yet. Somehow he had to come to terms with this. He had to realize and swallow the fact that she was going to die.

Somehow.

He found a shelter somewhere to hide for the night. It was a cave actually, which is weird. It's hard to find an empty cave, there's usually _something_ living in it.

But no, there hadn't been anything living in this cave for months. So he flopped down in front of the entrance to sleep for the night.

Actually, sleeping was a hard thing for him to do. Sure he was physically drained every day from running constantly at breakneck speed. But he felt like he was being eaten away. Like he was the scum inside the drain being dissolved by drain-o. Or if you were his dad, coke-a-cola.

But he didn't have nightmares, thank god. But he would always get a splitting headache in the darkness. Like he had been laying down too long in the same position. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Of course there was something wrong with him.

Now he was thinking. He really needed to go home. Check up on everything, figure out what was going on with his family. Or he could just stop hiding his thoughts from the pack. But that wouldn't be as much fun as a surprise would be.

She was getting married soon. Absolutely ridiculous. It really was absurd that she of all people was getting married right out of high school.

Maybe he would make a surprise entrance. Right in the middle of the ceremony. Aw man! He could just see it now! The priest would just get to the part where he says "if anyone should have any objections to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace". And he would explode through the huge double doors. (Or maybe make a surprise entrance and appear out of nowhere...? No, through the double doors, he's going for drama) And he would yell "I object!" The crowd would gasp. The Cullens would be shocked or furious, probably both, it didn't matter.

And then he would kill him, right in front of her. He would rip _him_ to pieces, and then burn them right in that church.

Or at least.

He would try to get as far as he could before his loathsome '_family'_ would swoop in and get all protective. Disgusting.

Just like in the movies. Minus the mauling and murder of course. Only she wouldn't go running into his arms like some idiot lady who gets plans to marry one poor sap and then falls passionately in love with another. God that happens every godamn time doesn't it?

He wondered if the pack would reach him before he died. Hm.

But seriously, now he was really thinking about making a little visit. He needed to check up on his family anyway. He could swoop in on their hellish mockery of a marriage ceremony and give her a piece of his mind. He would do it, that's exactly what he'll do!

Only.... Crap.

She'll cry.

But that didn't matter to him anymore. No. She was going to die, soon she would no longer exist. He told her, the first time he said that to her that he didn't mean it. But it was true. She would be dead, and he would try not to care. She gave her life for a monster, to _be_ a monster.

Oh yeah, he was definitely crashing that bitch. It was cemented in his brain now. He even allowed the pack to know this one. But ignored whatever comments they made. It didn't matter what happened to him now.

Tomorrow he was heading back to Washington, but for now, he was sleeping in a cave.


End file.
